legogalaxygame_atfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zaxzax12/LG Controls, Gameplay, ideas and features
'This blog contains the information i put on a file for LG but we can use it for the new game, it basicly contains some basic control and feature ideas that Thriffty and I put together.' Keyboard controls for water Up Arrow: Swim forward Down Arrow: Swim backward Left Arrow: Swim left/move left Right Arrow: Swim right/move right Shift: Interact/Activate Alt: Primary Attack CTRL: Secondary Attack E: dive down Q: Swim directly Upwards Right mouse click: To look around/move the camera Alternate controls for water W: Swim forward A: Swim backward S: Swim left D: Swim right Shift: Dive Down Space bar: Swim Directly Upwards E: Interact/Activate Mouse Movement: Underwater Direction for movement Left mouse click: Primary Attack Right Mouse click: Secondary Attack These controls apply when you are swimming above water and below it. LG will have swimming not only on the surface but below the surface for deep sea explorations. LG Features. LG is going to have an abundance of new features to further the exploration and play. Some of the features but not limited to will be as follows. Swimming: This includes swimming above water and underwater exploration. You will be able to swim underwater without the aid of swim gear for only a minutes then you must rise to the surface, (you will have an air bar for swimming as well as for when you are in space). With swim gear you will be able to stay under longer depending on the gear you have. Things like flippers will increase your speed underwater as well. After completing a mission in the Underwater Atlantic themed world you will receive a helmet the allows you to stay underwater for as long as you wish. Snow Sports/Activities: This will included but limited to Snowball fights, sledding, skiing, Ice skating, etc.. These activities will be available on our snow/winter world only. Mounts: Mounts include but not limited to Horses, boats, certain pets, submarines, planes, helicopters, etc.. Things like jet packs will also be included. We will have two types of standard jet packs. Some things like plane you will be able to be all out of by simply equipping the mount. Most vehicles customizable. Pets: Pets in LG will be of every animal you can think of, and not just ones you can build with bricks but ones that are a solid brick in real life like the bears, horses etc.. They animals will also give you added abilities and assistance in battle, building, and exploration. (BRONY TALK, there could be a setting which blocks ponies and makes them. Dogs. So bronies have something. :P) Other sports and activities: This will include but not limited to the following. Basketball, baseball, soccer, football, tennis, etc. We will also have mini games or arcades as I like to call them. Then of course you have you other emotes and taunts that you will be able to do. Space and Air Exploration: Air exploration will be done with the aid of mounts, Customizable Planes and Helicopters Launched from airports or Helipads, as well as jet packs, hang gliders, Parachutes, etc. Space exploration can be done by leaving a space Station via a space suit for space world exploration and rockets to travel to new space worlds that will be customizable if possible. Different Parts will change performance. Land Exploration: There can faster travel with the aid of mounts. Cars, Trains, Public Transport, Horses etc. Most vehicles can be customized to change performance. Like Monster Truck wheels would help in battle and rough terrain. Or a sports car chassis will give you more speed but not so good performance of road. Gameplay: LG gameplay will be centred more around Exploration then battle or building, these things will be in the game but they won’t be expressed as much as Exploration. Other than that the way the game looks and you interact with things will be similar to LU. Worlds: Instead of having world chunks we could Have actual worlds within our galaxy, they won’t be Incredibly big but they will be bigger than the biggest Lu world. Each world will have at least three areas and we would have at least 5 to 10 worlds to start with. We can use the unity world generator for this, Allowing us to make big worlds with more detail and that look a lot nicer. It will also allow me to concentrate on modeling things, rather than worlds. We will have a stopping point when the user is reaching the end of the world, or if possible we could make/code it so they go around the world after going in one direction for a while if this is possible. With worlds like this it would be much different than lu and if you would like to learn the unity land generator or ask do to make one based on the drawing that could work. Then we can have worlds of all kinds of possibilities. Transportation: I was also thinking we could have teleporters be the main mode of transportation in LG. We would have the basic teleporter which would bring you from world to world. Then we would have special designed teleporters for bases, like underground, under the sea, in the air, or in space bases would have all different looking teleporters that would only change colour to let people know what place that teleporter took them too. For example one ship teleporter would have different colours then the other one but be the same design. Teleporters could be built before Inhabitants: Depending on the new story we will have different inhabitants on each world and remember i can model things with the basic minifigure shape but can make special legs/leg, arms/arm, and head/heads as well as gear. So we can have aliens, minfigs, robots, etc.. The minifigs will still keep their basic yellow color of course except for the aliens. Inventory/ Drops: Drops will be not in bricks, but in bags or safes (if robot). In your inventory there will be a tab for LOOT, and a button for opening all loot. A menu like tf2’s would come up saying what you got. You might get a rare case of a crate or key getting found. Keys can be sold at stores but for high prices. In these crates there will be really rare and wacky stuff. (Like and umbrella weapon or a pet washing machine) Stores and venders: In city world the shops will be in Buildings or stands. In forests or semi deserted worlds can have little huts or Hitchhikers. In space stations there will be vending machines for everything (WALL-E reference. Just noting). In Space there will be small ships. Underwater there will be Domes. Above water there will be ships that sell stuff. I hope you like me ideas and input and if you would like you can put your ideas and inputs into thisdocument or start your own. Also sorry for any spelling errors and all the LG references, also the land controls would be similar to LU's. Thanks for your time. Zax. :) Category:Blog posts